A little story
by spiezz
Summary: Iceland develops a little crush on Liechtenstein, okay, a big crush. Norway finds out and helps his dear little brother to reach his love.
1. Chapter 1

"Iceland, get your ass out of bed!" bellowed the Dane, who we all know, loves to be the source of the interruption every time he gets a chance.

Today, another meeting commenced as well, another possible spark to engulf the world into another world war. Our Iceland and the other Nordics had to be present at these useless meetings. Usually it bothered Iceland, he knew these get together were absolutely pointless, but he found a reason to look forward to these days. She always caught his attention at meetings. Though he tries to deny to himself these growing feelings towards the girl. For her brother will chase him with his favorite gun if he tries to approach her. If the other Nordics find out, then he will be the one getting teased and tortured theoretically. So, the only and last option is to tell nobody. It worked fairly well for the time being but eventually, he knew that it won't be a secret anymore.

He finally did get out if bed, did his morning routines and went down to eat some breakfast. As always, Denmark was stealing Norway's food, Norway was ignoring Denmark and sipping his coffee, Sweden was also drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, and Finland was feeding himself and their dog. Iceland sat down at his seat were his now cold breakfast was waiting for him. He began to eat only to be abruptly stopped to leave. Now, we all know that a hungry Iceland is a cranky Iceland.

"Iceland, hurry up, we don't want to be late." Norway was trying to keep his temper out of his voice for he hated to be late.  
>"Sorry but if someone wasn't trying to sing karaoke at one in the morning!" the latter defended. Denmark was singing for reasons unknown.<br>"But I needed to prepare for the match me and America are having." Denmark half whined.  
>"at one in the morning?" Sweden added in, he too was also a victim of a sleepless night caused by the annoying Dane.<br>"Let's just go. We don't want to be late, we are the hosts." Finland reminded them. And at Finland's words of wisdom, they headed to the car.

After being in the car with the four fellow Nordics, Iceland was about to shoot them all especially Denmark. But that all washed away when he spotted her, but then ended when he saw her brother protectively hold her hand. Norway saw this. Saw the way Iceland seemed at ease when Liechtenstein passed and then blushed when she turned to smile at Iceland. In Norway's mind he was trying to find a way to help Iceland with his dilemma, but being an older brother, he wanted to make fun of him. Being nice prevailed.

"-So we should build a big factory to produce them!" declared by the second most annoying nation, in Iceland's mind, America.  
>"How the he'll is that going to solve anything! It would contribute to the problem! God America, you need to think these things through." the "bushy brows" said.<br>"for once I have to agree with mon amour." suggestively spoken by France.  
>"Shut up you frog!"<br>This was an average discussion. One nation yelling at the other then others join in and then suddenly it becomes a wrestling match.

But Iceland wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about dates he would take Liechtenstein if only he could. There were the average strolls to the park, cafe's but Icey was hoping that he could show her his volcanoes. Sure they were highly dangerous but they are pretty to look at when they are dormant. Such a wonderful scene that would be! Iceland holding his precious Liechtenstein in his arms, the warmth radiating from the volcano. Just wonderful. But unrealistic. One can only dream, no?

Meanwhile Norway was also thinking about Iceland's potential love life. He figured out a way to make it happen and thought of good reparation, making Iceland call him brother dear. Hey, Norway had to be paid for his troubles, nothing much to ask for. The plan was quite simple and only took an idiot to destroy it, so that means Denmark is out of the plan. All he had to do is lure Switzerland away from Liechtenstein by showing him some antique guns. While Switzerland is away Iceland will talk to Liechtenstein and offer her lunch and then BAM! Instant couple, big brother Norway is the best. The only issue is, us that Iceland would never agree unless he was desperate. Unknowing to him, Iceland was very desperate.

AN:

Any criticism is welcomed and wanted. Thank you for taking time to read this little fic! Hopefully I had not disappointed you too badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the fight, otherwise known as the meeting, was over and the attending countries go to his or her respective places. As countries were getting up to go Norway caught Iceland's sleeve.

"What?" exclaimed the confused Icelander.

"I want to help you."

"With what? My economy is getting better."

"Not with that. You make it very obvious that you're in  
>love." With that said, Norway pulled Iceland to a place they could talk in private. The closest thing was the nearby McDonalds. They settled themselves at a corner booth. Meanwhile a thousand questions were pulsating through his brain. How did he find out? Did he tell anyone else? And most importantly, why the hell is he doing this? Usually Norway stayed out of his personal life since the turn of the century. Why all of a sudden decide to intrude?<p>

"You like Liechtenstein, correct?" Norway persuaded.  
>Iceland just looked at his lap trying to muster a nonchalant expression but the ever growing blush defeated the try. He continued to not speak. Eventually the Norwegian gave up and started with a new foolproof approach.<p>

"If you don't answer me in ten seconds I will announce my discovery at the second meeting tomorrow."

"Ten." He commenced to count down.

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five." Iceland was showing signs of discomfort as well an internal conflict. He really didn't want to tell his brother but he didn't want the whole world to know, literally.

"Four. Three. Two. Last chance Iceland."

"On-" Norway barely had the chance to complete his word.

"Fine! You're right. Why do you even care about a stupid little issue." questioned Iceland.

"Because it can benefit us both."  
>The conversation ended leaving the Norwegian ecstatic by finally getting Iceland to call him brother dear. On the other hand, Iceland became more apprehensive with the plan and the fact that Norway knows. The two left the horrid restaurant and headed back to the lobby of the hotel where the meeting was taken place. Upon entering Norway went straight to Denmark to shut him up for Sweden was about to kill the Dane. Iceland went up to Latvia who he knew he could trust. Now, Latvia and Iceland were very good friends, one might label them as best friends. At the moment Latvia was alone, looking at the other two Baltic nations talking about computer applications. He turned to look at Iceland who was approaching him; he smiled at that but then noticed the worried expression that was plastered on his face.<p>

"You okay Iceland, you looked troubled." Latvia inquired when Iceland was close enough.

"It's just that..." Iceland trailed off to an incoherent whisper.

"If it's to difficult to talk about then you don't have to tell me."

"No, no. It's just that I, uh, it seems that I have acquired a crush on Liechtenstein..." Iceland managed to say with a blush creeping onto his face. Latvia though responded with a smile and a 'congratulations' but he knew from his knowledge of Switzerland, his poor little friend will never have his chain with Liechtenstein.

"That's not all; Norway found out and came up with a plan to help." Latvia was shocked that Norway would do that. He has a reputation to not involve himself with others issue personal or not.

"Latvia, were leaving now." called Lithuania.

"Well if you need my help just call me alright? See you tomorrow!" Latvia left at that note to trail his brothers leaving Iceland.

"Yo Iceland, were starting karaoke. Wanna watch me kick Denmark's ass?" America intruded. Iceland did not respond fast enough earning him a free ride given by the American by dragging him to the room where the challenge was allocated.

"Finally got Icey guys. Now let's sing!" America proclaimed earning a 'woot' from the participants.

Iceland got up to shot a glare at America but, knowing America, took it as a good thing and patted Iceland's back causing the smaller to fall. He then got up again and got as far away he can from the American.

"What are going to sing Denmark?" Finland asked. Denmark had practiced a repertoire during the off time. To answer Finland's question, he put on dark tinted sunglasses.

"Danish way to rock." was his said answer.

AN:

Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions. Also another thank you for reading this, I honestly thought no one would read this. Please review and tell me how you want the story to go and if I am rushing the story or if I don't put enough details. I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

After a night of heavy drinking, horrible singing, and censored activities performed by our one and only France, Iceland woke up with a slight headache. Beer can do some serious shit, even a little. The other nations had it rough, Germany wasn't yelling, Denmark and Prussia weren't as obnoxious, Russia put his head down during the majority of the meeting. Nevertheless the meeting continued but was occasionally paused for "medication brakes". Sadly Switzerland didn't participate in the drinking festivities giving Iceland no opportunities to be alone with Liechtenstein. The confrontation had to be put off for another day.

"I totally beat your ass last night, accept it!"

"You didn't win, you could barely sing with the hamburger in your mouth. Therefore you lost!"

This happens every time Denmark or America engaged in competitions. Even though they never declared a winner, the always assumed there would be one. Normally the nations would ignore it but with the majority of the nations suffering a hangover, someone was going to be murdered. Switzerland being the voice of reason, or gun wielder of perfect precision, managed to single handedly suppress the impending bloodbath.

"If you all are going to be not able to work then just go to your rooms. We will continue tomorrow." Switzerland proposed. All agreed to this idea and exited the room to go to there darkened room to get over the headache. While that being said Iceland was slightly happy, he has one more day to tell her. But her brother was always in the way. He felt a little relieved that Norway was going to take care of it but then there is always the chance that it may crash and burn. He settled on one thing, he needed to put this plan in motion now. He walked up to Norway who was currently getting over a minor headache.

"Can we start now?" Iceland asked as softly as he can. But since people who are suffering from a hangover have sharp hearing, the Nordics heard.

"Start what?" Denmark changed his facial expression from pain to interest upon hearing the question.

"Nothing, don't think about it at all." Norway said with his head in his hands trying to protect his eyes from the light.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

"Ok, all we need to do is capture Switzerland's attention." Norway said after taking a couple of more aspirins. Iceland and Norway both decided that they will start today if the conditions were good. So far they are looking pretty well.  
>"I will tell Switzerland about new cheap objects and he will comply instantly to follow me. When he does that you will ask Liechtenstein to come for some tea and biscuits. Sounds good?" Iceland was astonished on how well Norway could conjure up a plan in mere seconds. He owed his brother big time after this plan works. I guess he truly did love his brother very much but would never admit it so as to keep the last of his pride. Nevertheless he did need to do something to show him his gratitude but first he needs to deal with this issue first.<br>"Sounds good, but when will you ask Switzer-"

"Switzerland, did you see the new store that offers low prices for consumers? Reviews say that is tastes like the gourmet equivalent." Norway had already begun even before Iceland could have finished his sentence. It seemed to have work, Switzerland turned around eyeing Norway questioningly as if what he had said was a lie.

"Really?" was all Switzerland could say. He was shocked that such a store existed but even more confused that out off all people Norway would inform him about it.

"Would you like to see it?" Norway asked trying to pull the Swiss man into his plan.

"Yes, I would like to see it." Switzerland said. Looking at it once wouldn't hurt. But then who would watch Liechtenstein when he was gone. He didn't want her to be near Norway. Honestly, he couldn't trust the Norwegian man completely especially with his sister. But he was taking a risk with believing in Norway about this too-good-to-be-true store.  
>"Liechtenstein, do you mind being alone for a little while?"<p>

"No big brother. Have fun during your trip." she said back.

"Alright, well then be good and stay out of trouble. Remember if you need to shoot, shoot." parting her with a last piece of advice. He was worried about leaving her alone but felt convinced that she will be fine; after all she does know how to aim.

AN:  
>Sorry that I took forever to update. I was planning to do this yesterday but I wasn't feeling well so I hope this chapter is good enough. I will try to update at least once a week on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays. Thank you for reading thus and for all the wonderful reviews you guys left! Every time I saw that a new one has been added, I had a little spasm attack and a case of uncontrollable laughing and smiling. I hope the story line improves with your suggestions because right now mine sucks. And one mire thing I will like to add, THE SUPER BOWL IS TOMORROW!<p> 


End file.
